Slayer jokes with a twist!
by skilled-hunter
Summary: Have you ever wanted to read jokes? WITH slayers? R&R no bad ones :p


Jokes with Slayer Twist!  
  
Chapter one: Ping pong balls  
  
Author: Hello welcome to my first slayer fan-fic YEAH!!!!  
Author: as the titles tells you in this fan fic the people from slayer  
are in jokes! The first one is the ping pong one (.  
  
Author:*reads from the joke book* Ok There was this kid that got  
REALLY good marks!  
  
"We see a shadow so no one know yet what slayer character it is yet."  
  
Author: On report card day he brought his report card home to his  
mom..  
  
"WE see Zel."  
  
Zel: I can't BLEVIE you talk me into this...  
  
Author: Your LINES Zel?  
Zel: "cough" Why son you have done SUCH a GREAT job at SCHOOL! What do  
you want for a reward?  
  
The son: 1 ping pong ball, my dear father.  
  
Zel: WHAT "looks at the scrip book" can't belive this kid ANYTHING he  
wants and it's a ping pong ball!?  
  
Author: ZEL!!! "Wave the certain book me all know Zel wants to read"  
  
Zel: Ummm. " reads the scrip" If that's what you WANT; Then I will  
buy you one ping pong ball son..  
  
The son: thank you father.  
  
The Next year at parent teacher inter view  
  
Author: "reads" the teacher walks into the room with a smile on her  
faces  
  
"Filia STOMPS into the room looking like she's going to kill some one"  
  
Author: I SAID WITH A SMILE!!!!!!!!! LOOK HAPPY!  
  
Filia: Why does HIM of all THINGS get to be______  
  
"Author cuts filia off"  
Author: WITH A SMILE, you don't want your tea set to become DARK  
PURPAL? The same color hair as some one?  
  
Filia: aa..ummm GRRRRRRRRR NO!  
  
The son: I'd like that  
  
Filia: SHUT UP YOU YOU.  
  
Author: Get one with the JOKE!!!!! Or...  
  
Filia: Fine Fine  
  
The son: Awww and it was getting good.  
  
Filia: grrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Author: "cough"  
  
Fila: Why hello Zel. ummm I mean Mr. Father OF THAT THING!  
  
Zel: Ummmm ok. errrr Hi  
  
The son: Hello Mis. Cranky. " smile"  
  
Filia: WHY YOU!!!.  
  
Author: hummmm deee dumm  
  
Filia: WHY HELLLLLLO MY LITTLE ANGLE!  
  
The son: "smiles"  
  
Zel: ummm "cough" how is my son?  
  
Filia: He's a cr.. Ummm a little angle to bad there ARE ONLY !) MOUTHS  
in a school year..  
  
Author: ummmm "cough" let move to when they're back at home.  
  
Zel: If there's any thing you want son ANYTHING just name it!  
  
The son: I want 2 ping pong balls daddy.  
  
Zel: "mutters to himself"  
  
Author: later much later in high school, the son had done very wall  
as he always had and the father ask his son.  
  
Zel: If there's ANYTHING you want son name it and I will get it.  
  
The son: I want a pack of ping pong balls!  
  
Zel: "sigh" As you wish  
  
Author: later After when he got a degree the professor told his  
father.  
  
" every one see the chare turn around and we see lina with a chicken  
bone in her mouth!"  
  
Lina: "crunch, chew" mhhh mmhh "chew" Good  
  
Author: throw the scrip behind her why did I ever " walks off"  
  
Zel: Lina? Ummm Thanks. I think.  
  
Later  
  
"Valgaav starts to read the joke book"  
  
Valgaav: The father gets home and tells him he will make a GREAT  
rocket scientist, then is ask..  
  
Zel" If there is anything you want name son really I'll get it!  
  
The son: 150 ping pong balls  
  
Zel: if that's what you want.  
  
Valgaav: Well after a few mouths the son wants to become a doctor so  
he goes back to school, and after getting his degree his father ask.  
  
Zel: if there's ANYTHING you want tell me.  
  
The son: 2000 ping pong balls  
  
Zel: 2000? Errr if that is what you want.  
  
Valgaav: Well his son got a job fast and started work after 1 week  
on an antidote for a deadly dazes; and well one of the containers  
broke and he became very ill. The son is rushed to the hospital and  
his father rushes out to see his dieing son!  
  
Zel: Son I know I've never under stood you but please don't die!  
  
The son: "cough"  
  
Zel: may I ask you something son?  
  
The son: Yes  
  
Zel: What were you going to do with all the ping pong balls?  
  
"Light come up so you can now see the son is "drum role" Xel"  
  
Xel: Dad come closer  
  
Zel: yes son?  
  
Xel:W."Cough"..e..ll..you..s.e.e.dad  
  
Zel: WHAT!?  
  
Xel: It's a secret!  
  
"Then the song dies.."  
  
Zel: THAT"S IT!!!!!!!!  
  
Valgaav: Yep that's all the Author put..  
  
Zel: WHAT? But I'm going to go NUTS now what did he DO WITH OVER 2150  
PING PONG BALLS?  
  
Valgaav: Don't know ask the Author.  
  
Zel: Author? Author!? Author!!!!!!!!  
  
Author: well that's the end of chapter one. it's funnier if I told it  
to you instead of reading the joke but OH WELL, there's always next  
chapter hmm what to make next chapter about hmmm oooo A guy blond  
joke heh well till next time bye!  
  
Zel: Author? Author!? Author!!!!!!!! 


End file.
